Magician epic quest
Note: A patch on April 22, 2015, added a work-around to obtain bottleneck items from Phinigel Autropos (Kedge Keep), Gorenaire (Dreadlands), and Talendor (Skyfire Mountains). * In Kedge Keep, a harbinger of the seas can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Phinigel Autropos. * In Dreadlands, a harbinger of frost can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Gorenaire. * In Skyfire Mountains, a harbinger of flame can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Talendor. The Beginning *Go find Rykas in Lake Rathetear. Receive Token of Mastery. *Take the Token to Jahsohn Aksot in West Commonlands. Words of Magi'Kot *Kill an enraged dread wolf in Kithicor Forest. Loot Torn Page of Magi`kot pg. 1. *Kill Tentacle Terrors in the Estate of Unrest. Loot Torn Page of Magi`kot pg. 2. *Kill a bloodthirsty ghoul in Lower Guk. Loot Torn Page of Magi`kot pg. 3. *Take them to Jahsohn Aksot. Receive Words of Magi`kot. Power of the Elements *Kill a gypsy dancer in Mistmoore. Loot the Power of Wind. *Kill Lava elemental in Solusek's Eye. Loot the Power of Fire. *Kill famished ravener in Kaesora. Loot the Power of Water. *Kill A Fairy Guard/a faerie guard in Lesser Faydark. Loot Power of Earth. *Give these to Walnan in the Butcherblock Mountains. Receive the Power of the Elements. Words of Mastery *Kill A Magician and A Goblin Magician in Najena until you have the Torn Page of Mastery Earth, Torn Page of Mastery Fire, Torn Page of Mastery Water, and Torn Page of Mastery Wind. *Give the words to Akksstaff in Najena. Receive the Words of Mastery. Power of the Orb *Go back to Rykas in Lake Rathetear. Give him the Words of Magi`kot, the Power of the Elements, and the Words of Mastery. Receive the Power of the Orb. Element of Fire *Kill Neh'Ashiir in the City of Mist. Loot the Torch of the Elements. *Kill Nezekezena, Phurzikon, and Gylton in the Burning Woods. Loot Burning Embers. *Kill Undertow in Kedge Keep. Loot the Blazing Wand. *Take these items and the Power of the Orb to Jennus Lyklobar in Skyfire Mountains. Receive the Element of Fire. Element of Earth *Kill Magi P`Tasa in the Plane of Hate. Loot the Staff of Elemental Mastery: Earth. *Kill Slixin Klex in the Burning Wood. Loot Dirt of Underfoot. *Quest for Shovel of Ponz. *Quest for Broom of Trilon. *Bring these all to Tiblner Milnik in Firiona Vie. Receive Element of Earth. Element of Water *Kill Phinigel Autropos in Kedge Keep. Loot Staff of Elemental Mastery: Water. *Kill Captain Rottgrime in The Overthere. Loot Tears of Erollisi. *Kill Tarbul Earthstrider in East Karana. Loot Rain of Karana. *Takes the three items to Jinalis Andir in Dagnor's Cauldron and receive the Element of Water. Element of Wind *Kill mobs on the 7th island on the Plane of Air. Loot the Crown of Elemental Mastery. *Kill mobs in the Hole. Loot the Elemental Binder. *Kill Quillmane in South Karana. Loot the Pegasus Feather Cloak. *Give these items to Kihun Solstin in the Plane of Air and receive the Element of Wind. Spell Summon Orb *Go to the Master of Elements and give him the four Elements. Receive Spell: Summon Orb. **(If Master of Elements isn't spawned, Hail Kihun Solstin and say "I want to see the master.") *Scribe your spell and summon the Orb of Mastery!